10 Song Challenge, A La Holic
by CeeKari
Summary: Choose a fandom. Play a random song. Write while the song plays. Stop when the song ends. Repeat x 10 and then post! slight 104 warning on this one, but then, what holic fanfic doesn't carry that warning?


* * *

I don't mean to seem as though I'm copying, but I saw the other two of these, liked the prompt, and decided to try my hand at them. After all, it's been a very long time since I've posted anything.

My sincere apologies to AngelicFayth-san, for using Synchronicity as well. Odd coincidence, huh? Chalk it up to hitsuzen!

Rules

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them

This is actually kinda difficult! When I'm on a time limit, my spelling and grammar goes to heck, and I kept wanting to make each one fit the song too perfectly. You should try it nodnod

Warning: Written from several points of view, most of them self-obvious. I hope.

Warning: There are small, innocent dounuts ahead. You know, dounuts. 104. Douwata. If you squint, anyway, and maybe even if you don't on some.

* * *

1. Freak Me Out - Weezer

"What are you staring at me for?!" Watanuki yelled. Half-yelled, anyway. He poured the tea in Doumeki's lap, distracted.

Doumeki remained characteristically stoic.

Watanuki couldn't help it. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's not hot."

"Well excuse me! I'll try harder to scald you next time!"

"Idiot."

"Freak!"

Doumeki sipped his tea.

"You see spirits, and I'm a freak?"

"You shoot- invisible things, and I'm a freak?"

"We can both be freaks."

"I don't need your permission!"

"No. You certainly don't."

* * *

2. Synchronicity – Yui Makino – Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations

I don't remember meeting you the first time. You claimed that the first time we met, we fought. I don't remember it. Probably it was just you screeching. I might have called you an idiot.

I'm glad you've forgiven me for whatever it was. Even though you'd never admit you would ever forgive me for anything.

I wonder what kind of fights we'll have from here on out? If it could always be the stupid little ones, that would be nice. But I have a feeling that things won't go so smoothly. Not for either of us.

Still, whatever fights we have, whatever may happen and whatever you might say, I'm not leaving. I know by now you'd get yourself killed if I did. I always do wonder how you lived so long without someone to keep an eye on you.

You and your bento. You and your denial. It's funny. There's so many little things about you. I doubt I'd ever forget them now. We're too close for that now.

You're probably going to scream at me for that line, if you ever read this. But it's true. It doesn't matter in what way, but we are close.

That's what matters, isn't it? And so I'll remember.

* * *

3. Deja View – S.E.N.S Project – xxxHOLiC

It's a beautiful day this time. I can't help but watch those three. My Watanuki, his Doumeki, and the girl Himawari. It's peaceful. Reminds me of being with Clow. Watanuki and Doumeki often interact like we did. Though Doumeki smiles less, and Watanuki screams more. Still, it's similar enough to call up fond memories.

Being who I am has it's price. It's not often I'm happy. But I am now, watching them.

* * *

4. Ayakashi no Izanai – Saitou Tsuneyoshi – xxxHOLiC

Mysterious thing, the future. I know some of what it holds. But certainty is something I lack. Especially when it comes to those two boys. Their destinies are intertwined in strange ways, stranger even than the way their bodies are mingled now. Eyes, blood… I have to wonder what's next.

I hope it's not too serious.

* * *

5. Obsession – See-Saw - .hack/sign

Why the hell do I have to see these things?! Why do they have to chase me?!

And why does it have to be you, of all people, who can save me?!

It's just not fair.

I owe you again, I think, watching the spirit fade, scraps of it's ectoplasm clinging to me still. It was close, this time. Bento probably won't be enough for you after something like that. Besides, I've made you bento every day for almost half a year now.

Would you like something different, this time?

It looks like you do, if the way you're coming closer means anything.

And I know this is just an "I'm glad you're alive" kiss, but it's nice anyway.

Damn you.

* * *

6. Dragostea Din Tei (or the "Numa Numa" song) – O-Zone

Could you guys BE any weirder? Black pork bun, Yuuko, and the creepy twins- for the love of mercy!

I can't help but watch as they steal my kitchen and begin dancing in it. I don't know what they're celebrating, but I'm sure alcohol will be involved.

"Watanuki! Liquor! Liquor now!"

Of course. And they have some kind of music going, and it's contagious. It can't be normal music, because my feet are moving and, oh no, I'm singing! I can't be singing, I don't even know this song! I don't speak this language!

"Liquor!"

I dance my way over to the liquor cabinet and make my way back. "Will liquor cure the dancing-singing thing?"

"No, but it'll make it so we don't remember the embarrassing things we did! Drink up!"

* * *

7. Alone – Hitomi Kuroishi – Code Geass

It's quiet, for now. I've decided not to yell at you for anything today. I'm determined not to. I won't let you, or me for that matter, ruin my mood.

It's dark enough to see the stars, but too dark to see anything else. The bento you demanded I bring out is cold.

We're watching for the star Yuuko said we should watch for. She said to wait for the star, and whatever happened next was hitsuzen.

I have no idea what she meant. I never do. But I've come to trust that what she says is right.

There it goes. The brightest one I've seen in a long time, with a long tail. I look back at you to see if you've seen what the 'hitsuzen' of it is. And suddenly, you're holding my hand. Why?

Oh. Hitsuzen?

* * *

8. Sound of the Town – S.E.N.S. Project – xxxHOLiC

School. Is always fun. Or that's what I'm supposed to say. And usually it is. But sometimes the spirits do come. That's fine, now. They don't bother me when you're here. And you've got your bow with you, since we're up here after archery practice.

For the first time, I'm at ease enough to actually watch you when you shoot the thing. I know you can see it now. That's good. Your arm draws back, mucles flexing smoothly. You stand, perched, like you're waiting. Without warning, the arrow flies and the spirit is gone.

* * *

9. Tsuki no Curse- (?) - Loveless

Damn him, getting into another mess when I'm so far away! I run as fast as I can, but I'm not sure I'll make it this time.

I have to.

That's all there is. I have to make it in time. There's no other option. Otherwise, he-

I won't think it. I'll just run.

The witch should give a guy more warning, I think to myself. "Get him before sunset" is a nice warning, but not when the sun is already that far down on the horizon!

Still, I'm not giving up. I'll make it. Almost there, surely.

And there he is, fusing with a tree. Damned if I know why. That witch didn't say. But I aim my arrow anyway. Toward the top of the tree, because while the arrow might not be physical, I'm not sure what it would do to him if I hit him with it. Especially when he's practically a part of this spirit, whatever the hell it is.

There's a weird screeching noise, like wood when it breaks. And then he's free. Unconcious, again, but alive.

The sun has set. I'll be carrying him home.

--

10. Kirei na Kanjou – (?) - Noir

He really is pretty. Not in a girly way, exactly. Just in the way that… well, his own way. He's not so much shorter than me, but he looks like he is. Mostly because his build is slimmer, more slight. He's very thin. Delicate. Almost frighteningly so, sometimes.

But despite that, he's very strong. He'd have to be, to have lived so long while being able to see all this crap. I'd have gone crazy a long time ago.

I can see him from the window. He's seen Himawari, and the smile he's giving her is brighter than the florescent lights overhead. I don't know what I'd do if he ever turned that smile on me. Probably take him to Yuuko to get him de-possessed.

Besides, I like the faces he already does give me.

He's cute when he's angry.

We'll leave it at that.

* * *

Starving writers live on reviews. Seriously, it's our favorite food.

Feed the writers!


End file.
